Spirit Master Charis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60775 |no = 1055 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 177 |animation_idle = 74 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Wielder of the Sacred Dagger. There is a legend in Atharva that links the god of death to the guardian of the Sacred Treasures. It claims that whoever acquires knowledge of the treasures is met by a young man who comes from the darkness to pierce their heart. Story has it that a certain god wanted Charis to help keep this information secret from others, though no one knows to what end, nor why Charis did as he was commanded. The only thing that is certain is that the god granted him the Sacred Dagger so that he could carry out his task. |summon = I hate myself for wanting that, but I just can't stop myself. I'm a pain, aren't I? |fusion = You're strengthening me again? Guess a simple thanks isn't enough. What do you want me to do? |evolution = You evolved me? That means even more work, right? Oh, I don't mean it in a bad way! | hp_base = 4237 |atk_base = 1793 |def_base = 1384 |rec_base = 1471 | hp_lord = 6100 |atk_lord = 2442 |def_lord = 1873 |rec_lord = 1996 | hp_anima = 6842 |rec_anima = 1798 |atk_breaker = 2640 |def_breaker = 1675 |atk_guardian = 2244 |def_guardian = 2071 | hp_oracle = 5357 |rec_oracle = 2194 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Shadow King's Soul |lsdescription = Raises normal hit amount & slightly boosts BC, HC drop rate |lsnote = Doubles normal hit count with 50% damage penalty & 8% boost |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Noble Clavis |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate |bbnote = Doubles normal hit count & 30% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Shadow King Pact |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = Doubles normal hit count & 50% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60774 |evointo = 60776 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Charis2 }}